dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seddiebade13/Little Rant/Wiki Rules SPECIFIED
Hellllo.' I highly recommend that all users/AWCs take the time to read this'. I'm going to rant for a bit then specify what the rules mean, because it's obvious that we're sick and tired of vandalism/bad edits. Rant: What has happened to this wiki? When has any of this been okay? Never, so why are people doing it? I'm sure a lot of you know that I'm a huge grammar Nazi, but most of the time, if I can tell what you're trying to say, I'll tolerate it. But all of the sudden, spam/gibberish comments have multipled by like twenty, as well as hate comments/rude comments. Edits are pointless or vandalism.' It's gotten so bad that we have a ''Protection Club. Just let that sink in, So now I'm going to specify what exactly the rules are/what they mean to me, and why I'll delete/undo them. I highly recommend reading the last few about editing. RULES/EDITING STUFF: #'''All Caps. Don't use all caps in a comment/blog post. I'm totally okay if you're freaking out over Paige getting a solo and a simple "OHMYGOD FINALLY! :)" or something along the lines of that is fine. But if you're saying "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT PAIGE IS FINALLY GETTING A SOLO IT'S LITERALLY BEEN MONTHS I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS I THINK IT'S GOING TO WIN WHO ELSE THINKS SO" I'm hitting the delete button. #'Don't spam'. This includes advertising your website (tumblr, youtube, whatever). If it's that important to you, send a few people a message, don't comment it on a page. This also includes gibberish, "first" comments (which I have absolutely ZERO tolerance for, they're the most annoying thing about the internet), repeatedly responding to your own comment but then claiming it wasn't you (yes, this has happened before), and commenting practically the exact same thing numerous times. All are getting deleted/reprimanded. #'Rudeness'. I don't care how rude a commenter was being, there's a 99.99% chance that an admin will see it and delete it, NEVER call anyone an idiot. I have seen this so many times, and your comment calling that person an idiot gets deleted first. If anyone uses the "r" word, delete. Bashing on a dancer/mom? Delete. There's no need to respond to these people, you'll just encourage them. #'Swearing'. If you write out the whole word, NOPE. ****? Depends on the context. Most of the time, no. Now, I'll admit that sometimes I'll use 'wtf'. Am I proud of it? Absolutely not, but that's how I talk in real life, which I'm now trying to limit. But on here, I'll substitute words, like heck, darn it, etc. #'Arguements'. Don't respond to someone trying to start one. Or to their personal opinion. That's all I'm saying. #'Pictures'. Please don't use Dance Moms Confessions. They may be offensive. Pictures of the girls actually dancing, ON STAGE, go in the dances section. All other pictures, including backstage and photoshoots of the girls doing different dance moves, go in the miscellanious section. #'Trivia'. OH. MY. GOD. If you have more than, let's say three, grammar mistakes, I don't care, it's getting deleted, because I don't have the time to go and fix your entire sentence. One or two, sure, I'll fix it. Trivia must have punctuation marks at the end and be a complete sentence, and be relevant. If you even have to think "will this be deleted", don't put it. TRIVIA MUST HAVE REFERENCES. #'Song pages'. These song pages are seriously my pride and joy. Please please please use < poem > instead of page breaks. "Instrumental" and "Verse/Chorus" are not needed. #'Dances'. Don't change the placing/name/genre of a dance unless it's obviously wrong or you have a valid source. If you think that, for instance, Chloe placed first instead of second, but you can't remember exactly, leave a comment. I guarantee someone will respond back within the next day or two with the correct answer. #'In general', just please don't vandalize. That's all I ask. And be nice to people. They may be confused about something, or haven't learned the rules yet. So I think that's basically it. Please remember that these are my own personal opinions, and do not reflect the views of the other admins. So comment if you have different opinions, want to try and change mine, or agree, or if you think I missed something, etc. If this gets mostly positive feedback, I might put the link on community messages so everyone will always be able to see it. Thanks, and let's make this wiki better! Please forgive my weirdness. :) And no, I'm usually not this mad. Usually... Category:Blog posts